Night of love
by girlofpasseddarkness
Summary: Miyu and Larva finally confess their love for one other. What happens when the kiss for the first time?


**I don't own Vampire princess Miyu. **

I was in the window looking at how the rain would fall to its own pattern. Drip, drip, drip….drip, drip, drip. It was music to my ears. I loved the rain ever since I was just merely one year old.

I then noticed a figure. It was Larva, my trustful servant, my best friend, and the man I lo….. I stopped my train of thought on that one. Larva would never think of me that way; he and I could never be, he was a shinmma and a westerner one at that.

I walked to the door and opened it to call Larva to come in.

"Larva, hey! come in its pouring outside." He just stayed there.

I then remembered that it was that day again. That day of the year that his dad had died in the shinmma war. I walked over to him despite the rain and that I was wearing my favorite pajama with the little shorts and the tank-top that covered half my stomach. It was freezing but I would do anything to be there with Larva when he was in his best or his worst.

Larva was standing next to a tree that did not protect him much from the rain but he was not as wet as the other things that were outside the reach of the big old tree.

I sat on the root of the tree that stuck out like a small chair. We stayed quiet for what seemed like hours. Larva finally unhooked his head from his train of thought and saw me next to him outside looking at him and then saw how I was shaking violently.(I didn't even noticed that I was cold)

"Miyu….. you need to get inside."

"Sorry Larva"

"Mm, it's okay. It gets less painful each year"

Larva carried me to my room and put a blanket on me. Every time he got to sad like this day, I just wanted to huge him and tell him that everything would be okay. I would do that every once in awhile but not this time. It was just last week that I found out my own feelings for him.

Ever since, I was not the same with him. I was able to hide it but at times Larva would ask me if something was wrong. I would flush at the question thinking that something _was_ wrong; I in love with you.

I snapped out of my thought when Larva stepped back in the room. I saw that he had something in his hands that had little clouds of smoke. It was hot chocolate. Larva placed the cup next to my bed where he had placed me. I was afraid of grabbing the cup and getting burned but the hot chocolate was not hot or cold it was the right temperature to drink. I started to sip at it little by little while Larva was watching me. I felt a little self caution thinking if I had something on my face.

"What are you looking at Larva?"

"Nothing" he said looking away

He started to leave the room but I stopped him. Grabbing him by the arm. _What am I doing?_ I thought.

"Don't leave me, please?" I couldn't believe what I was doing. What _was_ I doing?

He stayed. I sat back down and finished my hot chocolate. He just stared at me while I finished.

"Thank you for the hot chocolate."

He took the cup from my hand and put it on the floor next to my bed. He was just an inch away from me and I could feel my whole face going red. I gasped at the closeness which was odd because we would get closer than this. I then remembered that back then I didn't know I was in love with him.

I excused myself to the bathroom and washed my face with cold water to put out the fire that had started in my face.

When I calmed down enough and there were no trails of the fire that had come up my face I walked back to my room. Larva had already made my bed so I could sleep and made himself comfy next to the wall. I was disappointed. I wanted him to sleep in my bed with me wrapped around in his arms.

I went to my own unsure if I should tell him what I wanted. Before I could ask he knew that I wanted to ask something. I knew he wouldn't deny my wish but I still didn't know if I should ask the question. At the same time I didn't want to sleep alone and I knew that thunder was coming –the only thing that I didn't like about the rainy days- and that was my excuse.

"Larva can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Miyu you can ask me anything, I live to serve you."

That got me to think he did live to serve me. That made me know that my love should not be known.

"Never mind." I went to sleep and turned off the lights.

~oo~

I woke up to the sound of thunder. It was still dark outside and Larva was asleep where he had placed his sleeping matt. It seemed his was thinner than mine and seem less conferrable. Without noticing I was out of my bed and was walking to Larva.

I poked his shoulder but he wouldn't wakeup so I moved to shaking him he did wakeup so I shook him harder. Finally.

"Uh. Miyu ? what are you doing up so late?"

"The thunder woke me up and I couldn't go to sleep."

I looked at him to see if he knew where I was going to. He did.

"Do you want to sleep with me?"

"yes" I said in a whisperer .

I didn't notice before but he was using his cloak as a cover. He pull it up and all he was wearing was his boxers. My face was in flames again and I could feel it getting deeper. Good thing that it was dark.

"Get in" He said

"Maybe you could come to my bed I don't think that it would be conferrable in yours. Yours is smaller and both of us would fit better on mine."

"Fine."

When we got to my bed I notice that he left his cloak behind. My face was burning with blood running to my face. I couldn't believe that I was about to ask him to hold me but I did.

"Larva …um can you hold me?"

He did when I asked him.

**Larva's point of view**

When Miyu had asked me to hold her I just couldn't wait and without thinking about it twice my arms were around her. My feelings for her have not been of a servant lately I was in love with her but I could not tell her.

She fell asleep in minutes. She was sound asleep when something that I did not expect happened; she was dreaming and talking when she said something I was not expecting also.

"Larva, Larva" she said my name then she said something more. "Larva, Larva, I...I-I love you."

"Miyu"I whispered. She _loves_ me. I wanted to kiss her to wake her up and tell her that I loved her too. I moved a strand of hair from her face and touched her soft checks then moved down to her lips. Once I touched them I couldn't help myself but move my thumb left to right over and over again.

She started to move and I took my hand off of her.

"Larva?"

"Yes, MIyu."

"Just checking." She didn't go back to sleep and I knew that she was going to ask me something. "Miyu do you want to ask me something?" she nodded her head. "Go ahead then."

"Did I say anything while I was asleep?" I didn't say anything. I didn't want to embarrass her so I stayed quite.

"If I did tell me, please." I couldn't turn her off there.

"You said that you loved me." My face was running up with blood fast and I could tell she was to. Our faces matched the same blush.

"I did." It was not a question.

"Larva I'm sorry I now you don't feel the same way bu" I cut her of short grabbing her face with my two hands "I love you to MIyu." I kissed her at that point. Finally I was doing what I was longing to do for so long. My hands went down and pulled her closer till our bodies touched.

~oo~

**Miyu's point of view**

Larva was kissing me I couldn't believe it. My whole body reacted different, good different. My whole body had never felt like this before, I knew one thing that made my body react like this it was Larva's kiss. Then I knew that I wanted more than just the kiss he was giving me. I wanted him all and nothing else. I knew he wanted me to because I could feel something that poked me on my leg and it that was not there moments ago.

"Larva…um your….um."He looked down with an embarrassed face. When he looked back at me he pulled away and I was no longer in his arms.

"Sorry Miyu." I pulled him back. "I don't mind."I said and pulled his lips back to mind. The kiss started out soft and then turned passionate and it was like candy in my mouth. Larva tried to slip his tong into my mouth and I granted him the access. Both our tongs started to dance with each other than stared to chase one another.

Without noticing Larva pulled me on top. He started to touch me for my neck down to my legs over and over. Then I was placed back down. He then moved to my stomach and went up my shirt. He stopped half way. "Is it okay if I do this." He asked. I was to intrigued and all I could do to respond was nod my head. Once he got the approval he went up my shirt. I then remembered I didn't have a anything under. I could feel his fingers touching my nipples. The touch of him had made them harden and I could feel my face going flush.

I started to move my tangled hands from his hair and to his stomach. I hadn't noticed before- I think it was because of his cloak-he had muscles toning his stomach. I couldn't help leaving that place, my hands just wanted to go up and down but I wanted to explore more. My hands left his abdominals and to his back and I felt how smooth it was.

Larva ha left my lips and moved to my neck. I giggled at the kissed he gave me there. That was my tickle spot but there were more than just one. He noticed that and kept going but then he started to go down my shoulders. I shuttered. Larva was able to make me tremble at just a kiss at the shoulder I wonder what more he could do to me. I guess I'll find out now because he moved to my shoulder to my stomach and up my shirt giving me kisses.

He had got to the top and made me gasp when he put his mouth on my barest and gave it a big sloppy kiss and then moved to the other barest and did the same but he didn't stop there. He moved his mouth to my nipple and started to suck on them. He then looked up with a look to say _did I go too far_. I looked at him and said "It's okay."

He then went back to business to my other nipple. I could feel the other one that he had finished sucking swollen. He had finished and moved back to my mouth.

"I love you Larva." I was able to whisperer it out because he didn't let my mouth escape his unless we needed to catch our breath; but even then he didn't leave my skin. He started to nibble on my ear. His hand went down legs and to my thigh.

"I think you're a little over dressed." He told me.

"I am?"

"Yes. I think you should take your shorts of. Don't you feel a little hot?"

"I do." It wasn't a hot night, but the way he was kissing and touching me made my body go on fire and it felt like I was burning hot. I wasn't able to take my shorts of so Larva had to help me. With a swift move he had my shorts off.

I was glad I had my sexy underwear. He got to my ear. "Cut underwear."I blushed. He started to kiss me again.

I started to tease him by putting my hands on his leg and going to his thigh but not any farther than that. He then made me pay by teasing me back by kissing my jaw, my neck but never my lips. I couldn't help it anymore so I got him still so my lips could get access to his. Once I got into his mouth I started to play with his tong.

He had also stopped my teasing by ripping of my panties of and my tang-top. That was my favorite pair so he had to pay the price. I ripped his boxers off too and now both of us were only wearing nothing but our skin.

This was the first time for me. I felt him go in me. The pain only lasted seconds. Once the pain was gone I was able to enjoy the moment more. His pace increased and I reached my climax . He then came after but we didn't stop there. He started to put his slip his hands down my mid part touching the places he hadn't touched then and sarted to play with me and I came for the second time. I then started to do the same. I also started to pull my hand down there to his and started to explore. I knew he was big but felling it surprised me. Then I wanted to see how it tasted. I got on top of him and went down."Miyu what are you doing?"I did say anything when he saw me going down. I kissed his stomach down the way. I saw how big it was and wondered it would fit in my mouth. I did always liked a challenge. So I started. I went little by little licking the sides then the tip. I could feel he was getting hard. So I didn't make him wait. I slipped him in my mouth and went up and down. I heard him moan. I couldn't reach the rest so what I couldn't reach I did it with my hand. He climaxed and I new that I was now finished.

I pulled away and went back to lie next to him. He kissed me on the lips with passion and love. I lied wrapped around his arms. "I love you larva."I said in a whisper, still trying to catch my breath. He also without breath responded "I love you more then you can believe." he said. I placed a kiss in the palm of his hand and I drifted to sleep. Finally larva and I were together.


End file.
